Daniel Han
Biography Early Life Daniel Han fought for the Chinese, in the People’s Liberation Army Special Operations Forces, in the Shenyang Military Region Special Forces Unit. There were reasons for his time served in the Chinese military, but above all, it was because he was a mutant. The Chinese had found out about his powers quickly and had attempted to utilize them to the best of their ability. This wasn’t as much as it would have been with a different person, because while his powers were incredible, they weren’t that spectacular. He was no Wolverine or Jean Grey. But for the purposes of Chinese special operations, they were perfect. Hackers had sent broken into the old Weapon X program’s files, the servers left unprotected for a short period of time in the wake of the Chrell Invasion. The Chinese had found some interesting material and had copied a few formulas, granting them the ability to experiment a bit with their soldier. They’d given him a formula of some import, and it had given him a limited healing factor in addition to his previous powers. However, what had happened next had been something that the Chinese hadn’t seen coming.  He’d left.   After his service was done and after re-upping for another short term, the man had left the Chinese military. He’d left China as well, and the Chinese were not happy about that. He was a wanted man. The Chinese were coming after him and he needed friends and allies, making him a perfect recruit for Weapon X. Weapon X Recruitment From China, he had traveled to Russia as well as other parts of Asia, staying off the radar as to keep away from the Chinese. Finally, he found himself in Istanbul, Turkey, choosing to lay low there. While he was there, Daniel was approached by Chloe Pullman, a member of Weapon X. She gave him a proposition to join Weapon X and help change the world, but he told her that his days of being an agent and working for a government was behind him. Respecting his decision, she gave him intelligence that the Chinese had found him and were in Istanbul looking for him. Shortly after they met, Chinese agents showed up at the apartment that he was staying at. After dispatching them, he went to find Chloe and asked for her help. When they tried to leave the hotel, they found that the Chinese agents had followed him, forcing them to steal a car from the hotel’s underground parking garage. A car chase ensued though they were able to escape. Daniel’s method of getting out of the country fell through, and he was forced to rely on Chloe and Weapon X In exchange for him hearing a more detailed proposal, Chloe reached out to her Weapon X contacts and got them out of the country before they had another run in with the Chinese MSS. He was on a plane to Green Bay, Wisconsin, Weapon X’s headquarters. Accepting the Offer and Recruiting a Team Information Coming Soon Powers *'Kinetic Absorption:' Han's primary mutant power was the ability to absorb the energy caused by a kinetic impact. While this power did have limits, Han could survive a 10 story fall, discharge powerful concussive blasts of energy, and be struck with superhuman force without suffering major injuries. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Upon joining the Chinese military, Han was artificially granted a slight healing factor similar to the ones possessed by Wolverine and Sabretooth, though far inferior to theirs. As a result, he could fully heal from mild to moderate injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. This healing factor also made him highly resistant, if not immune, to most diseases and toxins. It also greatly suppressed Han's natural aging process, causing him to age much slower. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Due to his years of training, Daniel Han is an excellent hand to hand combatant. *'Marksman:' After years of training and years in the field, Daniel is a precision marksman. He usually shoots expert whenever he qualifies. *'Spywork:' Thanks to his training as a special forces soldier, he has extensive knowledge of covert operations and demolitions. *'Hacker:' Daniel Han is extremely talented with computers and communications equipment. Threads Active Threads Weapon X: Evolution Past Threads Category: Weapon XCategory: Foxx